Pokemon: Bloody Yellow Version
by Maverick the Hedgehog
Summary: A custom Nuzlocke story of Pokemon Yellow Version, because art skills bad. It's the first story of it's kinda to my knowledge, so give it some love please!


Hey there, MavrickThe! Long time no upload, and I must apologize about that. I've been doing a lot of things recently, so I kinda dropped out of writing. But, I am now changing that, with this story! And if you read my current other two, don't worry, Chapter 5 of Rule of Seven and Chapter 2 of This is Your World are both coming! But I'm a Pokemon fan along as a Sonic fan, so a little thing I decided to make. I'm a huge fan of Nuzlocke comics, and I've been trying to make one for awhile, but drawing skills = poop. So, seeing as I am fairly good at writing, I decided to do a Nuzlocke fanfic instead! This is using Pokemon Yellow version, with the following rules:

- If a Pokemon faints, it's dead. (Cept during the first fight with your rival, I've never won that one in Yellow for some reason.)

- I can only catch the first Pokemon I find in each Route. Special Pokemon, such as the Charmander on that one Route count.

-If I get a Team KO, it's game over!

Now with that out of the way, let's get on with the story! Thank you, and please review!

Tamashi opened his eyes, blindly looking around the space he was in. What the...? He thought as a figure slowly came into view...

"Hello my dear boy! It's me, Professor Oak!"

The boy breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Arceus... Professor, what is going on? Where are we?" He asked as he walked toward the man who oddly still had his head down.

"Well my dear boy, before I answer that, I have a question for you..." The man replied before his head snapped up, revealing his face was scarred, and he had pointed teeth and blood red eyes.

Tamashi screamed in terror as everything around him went black, and one question ran through the air...

"Are you a boy, or a girl...?"

Tamashi shot up, screaming before quickly covering his mouth. He stared at the screen in front of him before giving out a sigh of relief. "Oh man, that is the LAST time I stay up all night playing my NES..." He breathed before pulling getting up and walking over to his dresser. His eyes caught sight of the calendar on the wall before his grin grew. "It's my birthday..." He breathed before rummaging through his clothes. He pulled on some pants and his favorite hat and jacket before running down stairs, quickly calling "Bye mom! I'm off on my adventure!" as he ran outside. His mother shook her head sadly. "Like the TV said... All boys leave home someday..." She muttered.

Tamashi ran through Pallet Town to the large building that held his ticket to the world: Professor Oaks laboratory.

He burst through the door and ran straight to the back. "Professor! I'm here for my-" He said before skidding to a stop. The only person in the room turned around with a smug smirk. "What, it's only Tamashi? Gramps ain't around. And besides, why would the coward want to leave Pallet?" Kaz Oak asked with a teasing voice. Tamashi felt his legs shake. "I'm... I'm... I'm not a coward..." He said with a significant amount of fear in his voice. "Heh, is the wittle baby gonna cry before he even leaves?! You would never survive out in the real world crybaby, so just go home!" Kaz laughed as he pushed the smaller boy over. Tamashi felt tears go into his eyes again. "I'm... I'm..." He stuttered before springing up and pushing Kaz away. "I'M NOT A COWARD!" He cried as he ran out of the building.

Kaz had antagonized Tamashi every day of his life. Whenever Tamashi did something worth noticing, Kaz had outdone him. Whenever Tamashi got a B, Kaz got a A. Whenever Tamashi got a great time, Kaz got a better one. He always had been better then him, and never let a moment go by without rubbing it in Tamashi's face. He didn't leave it at simply teasing though. Tamashi still hid bruises and scars from his mother from the various times he had been beaten. He ran straight towards the one place he had always been warned to never go:

Route 1.

Tamashi was crying so hard he didn't pay attention to the cry of "Wait! Stop!" that came from behind him. He ran down the road, the tall grass rustling around his feet before he fell down, his face getting messy in the dirt. He got onto his knees and beat his fist's against the ground, tears streaming down his dirt covered face. "WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME!?" He screamed as he sobbed.

Tamashi was never a brave person. In fact, he was quite cowardly. Whenever someone demanded something of him, he gave it without question. He always backed down from a fight. He always ran away when threatened, and usually Kaz teased him about it later. The young boy sobbed as memories of his time in Pallet floated through his head. His head jerked up however when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked over at the gentle face of Professor Samuel Oak, the one man who was kind to him. "Tamashi... Why did you run out here...? You know it's dangerous to go without a Pokemon..." He said with a smile. Tamashi stared at the elderly man before grabbing him in a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. "There there... Just let it out..." The Professor said as he patted his back. "Now... Tell me what's wrong Tamashi..." He said as the boy pulled back. "*Sniff* I went to your lab to get my Pokemon... And Kaz was there... He said I was a coward, and I'd never make it outside of Pallet... And he's rrriiiggghhhhttttt!" Tamashi said, seeming to calm down before breaking down into tears, throwing himself into Oaks arms. Oak held the small boy for a minute before looking him in the eye. "Tamashi. Do you remember what you've always claimed to be one day?" He asked as Tamashi wiped the tears away. "I said... I said I would become the very best Pokemon Trainer ever... The best there ever was..." He said as Oak smiled. "And you will be. You just need to give it time. And, of course, a Pokemon!" The old man said gently, helping Tamashi up. "Now, let's go and get you that starter! I'll have a talk with Kaz afterwards, alright?" He said while Tamashi smiled weakly. "Sure Professor. That sounds nice." He said while adjusting his hat and wiping his eyes with his dark red handkerchief. "By the way Professor, why are you out here?" Tamashi asked with a tilt of his head. "Ahh, I heard a rare Pokemon was around here and decided I'd like to study it! But the poor thing was wounded, so I put it in a Pokeball to bring it back for healing." The Prof. replied as they walked into his lab. They both moved out of the way as Kaz rushed by them. "I'm fed up with waiting Gramps! I took the Pokeball on the counter, and I'm out! Smell ya later wuss!" He shouted he he ran away (Damn those Deluxe Running Shoes!). Professor Oak sighed. "Dammit, that boy... I don't know whether to hug my grandson, or punch the jerk everyone knows... And of course, he took the last damn one!" The elderly man shouted in exasperation. Tamashi began to tear up again. "T-then... I can't go till next y-year...?" He asked pitifully. Oak sighed before looking thoughtful, reaching into his pocket. "Well... There may be a way... Here, if you can make this Pokemon accept you, you may have it. It's wounded though, so let's heal him up a bit." Oak said while tossing a ball onto the table. A flash of light appeared, and out came a yellow mouse with a lightning blot shaped tail.

Oak handed Tamashi a small earpiece. "Here, put this in your ear. It'll translate any Pokemon's speech for you." He said as Tamshi put it in. "Ugh... My side is KILLING me..." Tuono groaned. Oak left to grab some healing supplies from another room. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help...?" Tamshi asked weakly. "What? Heck no! I dun' need help from anyone!" The small animal shouted, jumping up, and then falling back down. "OwowowOW, that hurts..." He groaned. Tamashi looked around and spotted a potion on the ground. "Here, please just let me help you..." He began before the Pokemon spoke up angrily. "What, so I'll magically like you and you can become my Trainer? Yeah, heard the whole thing. And listen punk, I left my Trainer to grow strong! I'm a free mon now, with nothing holding me back! You can't just spray a potion on me a couple of times and think I'll like you! World dun work like that!" He said as Tamashi flinched. He felt tears in his eyes. NO! If I'm going to beat the League, I have to face things more tough then a Pokemon telling me off! He thought viscously. "... Your right." He said, holding in his tears. The Pikachu turned over in surprise, revealing a nasty looking cut on his side, which Tamashi began to spray, all while talking. "You and me aren't all that different mister. We both want to leave behind the things we know in order to become stronger. But like you said, I can't expect you to like me suddenly just because I'm being nice to you. I'll just wait for next year. See you mister Pikachu." He said, walking towards the door. He met Oak in the front hallway. "He won't do it Prof. I'll wait till next year, alright?" He stated politely before stepping outside. Oak shook his head and went into the room with the Pikachu. "*Sigh* I was really hoping for you two too... What?!" He shouted as he looked inside.

Tamashi walked home, feeling sad, but slightly happy. _I really wanted for that Pikachu to become my Pokemon, but I don't want to force him too help me..._ He thought before something collided with his chest, knocking him over. He stared up at the viscous looking Eevee was standing between him, and the last person he wanted to see right now: Kaz.

"Hey there cry baby! What, didn't get your Pokemon? Well, I did, so I thought I'd leave you with a little parting gift! Eevee, give him hell, will ya?" The taller boy sneered as his Eevee grinned evilly. "Oh, this will be fun..." She murmured, licking her lips. Tamashi stared in fear at his rivals Pokemon, before shutting his eyes tight. They snapped open a second later however, as a thunderbolt flew past him, hitting the Eevee dead on. "Two things: One, dun mess with my Trainer you dumb broad. Two, in case your gonna ask 'What the?!', the names Tuono, sucker. Remember it." Tuono growled, rolling his Pokeball over to Tamashi.

Tuono

Lv. 5

Sassy

"What the... Whatever, kill it!" Kaz shouted as Tamashi stood up weakly. "Tuono..." He murmured. The small Pokemon glanced over his shoulder. "Guess I was wrong kid. Maybe all the start of a friendship takes is a couple'a Potion sprays, ehh?" He asked while his bright red cheeks began to spark. Tamashi looked shocked before looking determined, placing his hat on his head and tilting it down slightly. "Right! Let's fight back, but don't kill them!" He commanded as Tuono nodded. "Your the boss!" He said, sending a Thundershock forwards. The Eevee was struck between the eyes, but she simply shook it off. "NEVER call me a broad, rodent!" She screamed as she dashed forwards and slashed open his wound, causing him to cough up blood. He fell over, blood pouring out of his side. Suddenly, voices could be heard. Kaz cursed under his breath. "Damn it... I'll finish this up later! Let's roll Eevee!" He shouted as they fled from the battle. Tamashi fell to his knees, staring at the body. "No... Tuono..." He said as he began to weep...

SOMEWHERE, DEEP UNDERGROUND:

A single figure opened his eyes and grinned. "Thou shalt make a wonderful host for my eternal curse, young knave..." He murmured as a small beam of energy flew out towards a small boy...

Tamashi sobbed over the body of his fallen friend, holing it tight. "No... Why... No..." He kept muttering over and over again. His eyes snapped open when he heard a faint, sarcastic voice say "Boss, I like hugs just as much as the next mon, but your kinda crushing me...".

Tamashi looked down at Tuono with a huge smile. "Your... Your alive..." He murmured. "Heh. It was kinda obvious that she was stronger, plus I was wounded at the time. So I let her get a hit in at such a angle it looked like I was dead, and I just waited till they went away. Say, any Potion left in that thing? He asked, poking the Potion that Tamashi has brought with him. Tamashi scrambled and sprayed the lat of the chemical on the small mouse. Tuono smiled, and creaked his eyes open, before jumping backwards with a panicked face. "Holy Shaymin!" He shouted, staring at the boys face. Tamashi looked confused. "What is it?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Tuono shook his head after a moment. "Nothing, just you might wanna wipe your face off. Gotta hanky?" He asked, climbing onto the boys shoulder as his trainer wiped his face off with his handkerchief. "Alright, I dun' want to stay in the ball, so I'll ride up here." The mouse said, making himself comfortable. Tamashi nodded. "Alright, let's go then!" He said, running towards the way out of town, and towards his destiny...

Welp, that happened! Here we are introduced to the slightly cowardly, but wishes to become stronger, Tamashi, Kaz, his dick rival, and Tuono, our sassy little Pikachu buddy. Oh, and Kaz's Eevee. Now, here's a little question (I'll ask one of these every chapter or so): What should Kaz's Eevee's name be? She has a Naughty Nature by the way, and is quick to anger. Well, next chapter will be up tomorow! See ya!


End file.
